Crying after a Game
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Aomine and the Generation of miracles tease Murasakibara as he cried after being defeated by Kuroko.


Kuroko rushed straight up to Murasakibara and hit the ball out of his hands as he could no longer jump. The ball fell straight to the floor as the buzzer went off. Kuroko and everyone cheered as they won by two points. Seirin had been the first team to beat Yosens strike of the opposing team getting nothing. Thanks to Kuroko, who got the first two points. Teppei, who took he role of point guard and and managed to piss of Murasakibara and Kagami who saw through the mirage shot, managed to stop Himuro gaining those extra two points.

Kuroko and the rest of Seirin cheered as they moved up the leader board. Murasakibara was packing up his things for good with a towel over his head to hid his shame. Himuro stood behind him and convinced him to stay on the team. Kuroko and Himuro knew that he truly loved basketball as he entered the zone at the end of the game but it was too late, Seirin had already secured their place in the finales. That was the reason he was he was crying, he was ashamed that he had lost to Kuroko.

Kuroko was packing up things when he was tackled to the floor. He looked up to see Aomine and Akashi lying on top of him. Kise and Midorima were standing at the side of him. All males were smiling. Seirin was shocked by the greeting they gave Kuroko. It was strange to see all the generation of miracles standing next to each other. Furihara had frozen when he saw Akashi but Hyuga had snapped him out of his paralysis.

"Thanks, Tetsu. I knew you could never break a promise." Kuroko looked to Kise and Midorima and silently pleaded for them to get his ex teammate off him. Kise grabbed Aomine while Midorima grabbed Akashi. "I can't believe you reduced Murasakibara to tears." Aomine laughed thenmslipped away from Kise's grip and ran to Murasakibara. He threw an arm around his shoulder and laughed.

"What's up Weepy." The purple haired male shrugged his arm off. He grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to him. All of Yōsen was shocked by his laughter. On purpose, he was getting the giant annoyed. Everyone was scared of his wrath. He was a walking forest after all.

"Now, now, Atsushi. That's not very nice." Murasakibara looked down to see the generation of miracles, including Kuroko who was being dragged by Kise, standing there. Aomine and Kise along with Akashi rubbed their eyes and pointed to Murasakibara. The tall male growled at the two males. Midorima pushed up his glasses and spoke.

"It's not crying, it's tears of joy when Kuroko wins." His voice going deeper and the tone of disgust when he said 'Kuroko'.

"Is that what you said to your self when Kuroko made you cry, Midorima." Kise chuckled but Kuroko jabbed him in the side.

"I don't know why you are laughing Kise, you cried after a point difference at our practise game." Kuroko spoke up allowing Murasakibara to join laugh too. "Seijuro, I didn't know you where here." The red hair male smiled and grabbed Kuroko in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"You didn't think I wouldn't see how your training turned out." Everyone was watched as the six males laughed with one another by picking one team mate. It was a shocking scene to see Midorima laugh or even their captain smile. Takao was the most shocked as it was a side to him he had never seen his friend before.

"Kise and Kuroko, Haizaki is here." Akashi looked round the stadium to see he was smirking at them. Kuroko instinctively hid behind Aomine as did Kise. Akashi walked up to Haizaki and forced him outside the arena. Kuroko sighed then patted Kise's back and smiled.

"Win. I want to play against you again." Kise smiled and joined Kaijō on the court.

"Aomineicchi, Kurokoicchi, Murasakibaraicchi, Midorimaicchi meet me in the park after this game. Tell Akashiicchi too." The all males smiled knowing well of his plans.

Kuroko caught up with Seirin and smiled at them. They were all cheering as they were into the finales now. Kuroko changed into his sport clothes and slipped coach a note before slipping away.

Kuroko was sitting on the fence beside Aomine and Murasakibara. They were waiting for the other three to join them. As usual Murasakibara was eating while Kuroko and Aomine happily chatted with one another.

"Not talking about me, Kurokoicchi." They looked up to see the other three walking towards them. Kuroko and the other two jumped down from the fence and walked up to the other three. They were all smiling as the group of talented first years were back together.

They all placed their jackets and bags on the bench and stood in two lines. Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara one line, facing Akashi, Kise and Midorima. Aomine and Midorima went in for the tip off. Aomine managed to hit it towards Murasakibara who was going to dunk it in but Midorima swatted the ball away. Kise had caught the ball had ran to his hoop but Aomine stepped in the way. Kise threw it to Akashi but Kuroko intercepted it and threw it to Aomine where he threw the ball in the basket.

Akashi had the ball and threw it to Midorima who ran up the court with it. Kuroko tried to take the ball of him but he passed it to Midorima who shot a three.

After 30 minutes of the harsh game, it was a draw, 18 to 18. Kuroko smiled at everyone as he placed his jacket on. Everyone hated going up against a friend but it was inevitable, they had too. Kuroko looked round to see Kagami, Himuro, Kasamatsu, Takao and Momoi waiting for them at the gate. Momoi ran up to Kuroko and hugged him. She hugged every single generation of miracle except Aomine as she is always with him. She was happy that they were playing together. The other males were shocked at how well their teammate actually played since they were all starters.

"I'm so glad, you lot have made up. I want to see you play as a proper team soon." They six boys looked at each other and smiled. They loved working with one another especially when the team first began. They were a unit. Momoi knew that was what Kuroko loved as basket is more enjoyable.

"I'll see you later on the court." Kise ran up to Kasamatsu who kicked him in the shin. The other males laughed as nothing had changed.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you like this little Drabble. It is taken of Dane cooks joke about crying.**


End file.
